Flickering Lights
by Ice Cold Perfection
Summary: Not everything is as it seems when light and darkness form a bond and everything in the spirit world threatens to fall apart. Everyone must unite which means taking skeletons out of a few closets. Essentially, the girl Pitch loves is much more involved with the guardians and the fate of the world than previously thought.
1. Chapter 1: At First Light

AN: AAAAHHHHHHHHH It's been too long… Anyhow shit happens and I lost access to my email account linked to my previous account. I was just going to go on and accept it, but now an entire year later I read some fanfics and missed my story (Okay mostly my OC). This is my first fanfic for ROTG and I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 1

Each guardian had seen the aurora borealis and headed quickly to the pole. Except North, who was desperately trying to shut it off.

"Stupid machine," he muttered as he continued frantically pulling levers. He knew soon the other guardians would arrive. Bunny would complain he was busy. Tooth would bring a herd of her squeaking fairies. Sandy would leave sand everywhere, and Jack would make the workshop several degrees colder.

"Problem?" A female voice asked from the shadows.

"Aurora, did you do this? Are you the one calling the other guardians?" North asked as he let go of his breath.

"Well I wanted to call a meeting, and technically, no, literally, these are my lights. I just let you use them."

The girl reflected light onto herself. She was tall at 5'8", not to mention the extra two inches added to that to make her 5'10" because of the wedges in her boots. She had a black leather jacket that wasn't zipped, so that it showed the soft white lace dress underneath that went to her knees. She wore black leggings with white silhouetted flowers. She had on white combat boots with a black outline and laces. To top it, she had a knitted white hat on over her brown hair that extended to her waist. But, halfway down her back it became, respectively, light green, turquoise, sky blue, and electric blue. Her crimson lipstick complimented her olive skin. Her creamy dark chocolate brown eyes shone in the light. She was in no way slender, actually she was well built and curvy. She snapped her fingers and a copy of her appeared on the other side of the room, she kept snapping until there were five of herself. She then clapped and they dissipated.

North gave her a look and smiled,

"New trick, eh?"

"That's why I called this meeting, but I'll elaborate when everyone arrives," Aurora replied. North nodded and jumped when he heard a yell of excitement.

"Jack has arrived!" Jack yelled and Aurora smirked. She shivered as she felt the icy breeze.

"Come 'ere ya bloody bandit!" Bunnymund yelled as he charged at Jack.

"Boys, settle down! We obviously have a problem if North summoned us," Tooth yelled.

"No, I called you. Because I have a problem," Aurora said.

"Oh My God! RORY! I haven't seen you in ages, come here honey, how are your teeth?" Tooth yelled as she rushed towards her. Aurora squealed and made copies of herself to distract Tooth. All the guardians, save North, looked completely confused.

"Been working on ya magic have ya?" Bunny asked as he glanced around and counted twelve Auroras. She clapped and her copies dissipated.

"Wait, wait, wait, who are you?" Jack asked and they all sent him a glare.

"I'm Aurora Borealis, Guardian of Light, the original guardian," Aurora said annoyedly.

"As much as I love pleasantries, I need assistance soon. As most of you know, but apparently not all, I, to put it simply, can control light. By controlling light I can control darkness. But as of recently, I've learned how to create and control black light. As you know, I am a neutral spirit and naturally I am acquainted with every spirit, including Pitch. We have in depth conversations about darkness every now and then, but that's not important right now. Someone has been following me, and yesterday that person tried to kill me. Well, I supposed they tried their best. I was shot at with arrows while I was flying. They've been following me; I know I've seen them lurking," Aurora said.

"Wait you're friends with Pitch?" Jack asked as the rest were still processing what Aurora had said.

"Yes she is. Which is why I don't understand why she went to you for help instead of me, someone who can actually do something other than sing," Pitch said as he emerged from the shadows.

AN: Thank you for reading, please review. As I have the first few chapters written out, you can expect regular weekly updates, however reviews often make things become expedited.


	2. Chapter 2: Dawn

Chapter 2

Thank you for everyone who read my story. However, I would really appreciate reviews to know how I'm doing.

Without a second's hesitation each guardian except Aurora lunged at Pitch. Pitch sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Dark," sighed Aurora and there was no light left. Within seconds chaos ensued as things and people crashed into the other and the backup generators proved to be useless against her black light.

"Light," Aurora exclaimed and suddenly all the light returned. Bunny was on the floor, being tackled by North. Tooth was beating Jack with a candy cane, and Sandy was being shaken by a yeti. They each stopped after they noticed what they were doing.

Pitch stood alongside Aurora with his arm around her waist. She bit her lip and pulled away from his embrace, but not before the others had seen it. Tooth grimaced and promised to do something about it later. Jack smirked and could not resist oohing loudly.

"He is not allowed in here. Pitch get OUT!" North bellowed.

"What's that thing you guardians say...protect those you ca-" Pitch began before Aurora elbowed him in the stomach.

"I did not ask you to be here," Aurora said. The guardians continued to stare daggers at Pitch and sending questioning glances at Aurora.

"I'll wait for you outside Alis," Pitch muttered before disappearing.

"Ooooooooooh," Jack said while trying not to laugh.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, now did I, child?," yelled Aurora.

"You're our friend, mate. But, we don't work with Pitch. He hurts children," Bunnymund muttered.

"You don't have to work with him. He does his own thing. I just would like it if you could look into who this may be," Aurora replied.

"We'll consider it," North said.

"Ok."

"Pitch!" yelled Tooth.

"Queen Toothiana," Pitch said grimacing. He didn't like them, but at this point he couldn't really disappear without missing Aurora.

"May I help you?" Pitch said while flashing a fake smile. Tooth fluttered closer and stood only a few feet away from him.

"She's only seventeen, " Tooth began.

"You do know she as old as the Earth and Manny, older than me. That would make her more than four billion years old. She can take care of her herself," Pitch replied half heartedly.

"I don't believe that. That any person would want to be with you out of their own free will," Tooth said sternly looking Pitch in the eye and not wavering. Pitch gave her a long look. Not one of hatred or scorn, but one of true emptiness. He sighed and turned away from her.

He quietly played with the sleeve of his robe before turning back down. Tooth had tried to keep a straight face, but lost it when she saw he was trembling slightly.

"Don't you think I know that," he whispered quietly. He turned his gaze at her almost pleadingly.

"She's my one chance. And I always have to,remind myself that she may have some ulterior motive, that she may not even want this, nut duty makes her. You must know how important this is to me then. I'm not going to let anybody hurt her. But, you have to help too. You can't let the other guardians try to get rid of me. Also, you have to convince them to help her. She's in danger. I don't know who did it, neither does she. I, Pitch, am asking for your help, Toothiana. Please?" he asked.

"I don't trust you," Tooth said quietly.

"You don't have to, just do it for her," Pitch replied.

"Come inside. We can talk with everyone else. If we're going to do this, help Rory that is, then we all have to be updated on her life. That includes you," Tooth replied.

"Let's go inside," Tooth said as she began fluttering inside. Pitch bit his cheek and prepared to encounter the guardians scorn once more, when he opened the door.

"You are all figments of children's delusional consciousness, meant to bring sprinkles of happiness before they realize how pathetic they are, who promote consumerism!" yelled Aurora.

"Take that back! WE bring joy!" North yelled back.

Currently, all the "real" guardians were on one side of the room yelling, while Aurora was swinging on a light fixture on the other side, screaming back.

"Well, you weren't there for the fight, or, were you busy making out with Pitch?" Jack yelled back with a smirk, feeling proud of himself for pointing out her absence in the Guardian War.

"No, you did not just, bring up that. I should have smited you immediately afterwards. All of you can go straight to h-" Aurora started.

"Let's not," Pitch said soothingly as he tried to climb a pillar to get to her.

"They're not worth your time, let's just go. I have an idea anyway." Pitch said as he continued pulling himself up the pillar awkwardly.

"No. I'm going to tell them what happened," Aurora said determinedly.

"Stop acting like a child, you just want the attention," Pitch hissed back at her.

"A child?" she said smiling and sent a flash of light to his eyes. He shrieked and fell twenty feet down. Pitch clutched his leg and groaned.

"Fine, I'm sorry Alis, just tell them the bloody story," Pitch replied.

"Ok, so this is the magical fairytale of the day Pitch and I met, and the day we both almost died."

AN: Thank You to all those who read my story, but please review. This is my first ROTG fanfic, so I would appreciate feedback.


	3. Chapter 3: High Sun

Ch 3

AN: Please review, the views are pretty amazing, but there are no reviews so I would appreciate it if you would tell me how I'm doing.

"Wait! As much as I'd love to hear the story of the Guardians' failure, aren't you forgetting something?" Pitch asked and gestured to his broken leg. Aurora sighed and approached him. She bent down to his eye level and began quietly whispering something. She opened her mouth slightly and a small ball of light emerged. She took it into her palm and blew it at Pitch. The light began to disperse around him before reaching his leg and setting off a flash. He stood up quickly and brushed himself off.

"Woah! You can heal people!?" Jack exclaimed, getting closer and prodding Pitch's leg with his staff. Pitch glared at him menacingly and Jack backed away, for awhile.

"I can do a lot of things, child."

"We failed you?" Tooth asked quietly.

"Yes," Aurora replied distantly.

"Let me get comfortable, it's a complex story," Aurora said and flew up to the window.

"Well, where to begin… where to begin… Well I suppose the beginning will do, since you seem to have ignorant children in your bunch. I was sent here to be the mediator, the outside overlooker, until it went too far. The guardians would win we all knew that, until we didn't. Pitch got the upper hand and darkness was seeping in. It was just me making the "sunlight" those few days throughout the battle. The sun was eclipsed by Pitch's shadows. I was the day. That took the most energy from me. Let's not forget that I weaken as you do, but on a lesser scale. You are bound to a child's belief, and I am bound to you. The day Sandy died you were supposed to win. But, because of the instability coming from Jack's arrival the balance shifted, and Pitch got the upper hand. That's when I entered to help.

The nightmares you faced on the final battle were only a tenth of the whole armada. I took care of the rest. Pitch was so sure he was going to defeat you, he left battalions of them hidden away throughout the world, to help him instill fear after he got rid of you. By the time I was done with the rest of his armies I was exhausted, but there was still one more to take care of. The one in his lair. As I was fighting those last ones, the balance was restored, you got the upper hand, and Sandy came back. It was relieving since I could stop shining light on earth. You were supposed to get rid of all of the nightmares.

But of course, you didn't; you let them get away on purpose to chase Pitch. So guess my surprise when I see hundreds of nightmares coming my way, knowing I am too exhausted to fight. Yet, I manage to get rid of enough that they scatter away. Except for the one behind me, who impaled me with a horn it had. It went through my back, then through my abdomen, and I fell. But, as luck would have it, I fell twenty feet down to Pitch's lair, landed on my arms, broke them, and rolled next to Pitch. He was in a slightly better, but similar state. He had cuts all over him and both legs were broken from the fall. He saw me and ignored me, even tried to move away, but he couldn't. I don't remember if it was seconds, minutes, or hours later. I accepted my eternal suffering.

I was lying in a pool of my own blood, and could not see, because the sunlight that would have cured me was obscured by snow clouds. That's what I remember, snow. It mixed in with my blood, and that crimson slush cooled me down for a short time anyway. I began to cough and choke because of the blood in my mouth and, I knew I would die soon, so I didn't try to stop it. Well, not actually die, but… I wish we, immortals could die, instead of feeling the pain, but stability of death, to only be brought back when the Balance is restored. I felt so cold and warm then. It was like I was getting a warm hug, but cold kisses. At that moment I didn't fear my "death" however temporary it might have turned out to be. But, before I could slip away into unconsciousness, Pitch turned me over on my side, so I stopped choking. He held me until I stopped coughing and trembling. He tied up my wounds with strips of his robe and I stabilized. Then I blacked out. When I woke up, Pitch had moved me away from the blood, and I was next to a fire.

But, I didn't trust him, so I used what little power I had regained to try to communicate with you through the Northern Lights. I told you what had happened, where I was, who I was with, and how badly I was hurt. I said I needed you. I spent the entire day sending those messages, instead of resting and healing. I assumed you were all on your way, but nobody came. After the ordeal, when I did get home, I found the invitation to the victory party you hosted that day. I've wanted to tell you that for years. While you drank champagne and celebrated a victory you claimed was yours, I was dying. I hate all of you, but I have the capability to smile when I happen by one of you. Yet, you have the audacity to question my loyalties and ask where I was while the four of you fought the weakest and smallest pack of nightmares. But, let me continue my tale of "woe". After I accepted the fact none of you were coming, I turned to the only other person there- Pitch. I remember him asking to not tell the guardians he was here when they came, since he had saved my life. 'A favor for a favor.' I told him they weren't coming and that I'd wished he let me die. We got to talking and realized we both hated you for forgetting the spirits you considered lesser, but are actually greater. Now, after hearing my rant, you must be wondering: if she hates us why did she ask for our help? The answer- I need you to pretend to be almighty to scare some vengeful spirit out of the shadows so I may 'take care of them.' But, I shouldn't 't trust you to do that for me. I mean you left me to die once I'm sure you'll do it again. You know what? We're leaving. Pitch stop playing with that damn globe and get over here."

All the guardians were staring at her in pity, then fear as she was glowing iridescently brighter. There was an aura around her. She shot into the air and broke a window as she flew out.

"Well then, this has been a pleasure, but I'm afraid I must be going now," Pitch said as he headed towards the exit quickly.

"You're not going anywhere mate."

AN: It would love it if people reviewed. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Under the Moonlight Long Ago

Ch 4

AN: Thank you to all those read, reviewed, and made this story their favorite. A special thanks to **GirlFish** for being my first reviewer, that was what the feel I was going for. And thanks so much to **Scarlet Lupin** for your praise!

Here we go just a fluffy little chapter to ease the tension.

8 Months after the Guardians' Battle ( 3 years before the current plot line)

Aurora sang quietly to herself as she sat on the ice. She was playing with the Northern Lights making the colors swirl and dance around..

"You have the most beautiful voice, love," Pitch said walking up from behind her. Aurora laughed and it was reflected into to the lights. They changed rapidly and gave powerful bursts of light.

"I can't sing for my life. Ask anyone who isn't infatuated with me whether or not I can sing," she said smiling. Pitch moved closer to her and enveloped her in a hug from behind and began kissing her cheek rapidly, making her giggle.

"I thought it was a mutual infatuation," he whispered in her ear.

"It is," she replied back as she turned around to face him.

As tall as she was, she still had to look up at him. He smiled and moved a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her again, this time on the lips. He cupped her cheek in his hand, as she gripped his shoulder. When he bent down she stood on her toes and they kissed. She blushed slightly and hugged him.

They heard a commotion in the distance and saw fireworks. Then they heard a childish whoop and could see Jack's figure outlined against the moon.

"They do go all out don't they... With their parties and celebrations and fireworks. It still hurts everytime I see them be happy. Is that wrong, to hate someone else's joy?" Aurora asked.

"I wouldn't know. I hate them and I hate anything that lessens me. So, I hate joy in general, because it's a known fact that the Bogeyman does not smile, laugh, or fall in love. But, I am happy now with you. I laugh when I'm around you. It's ok to break the role written out for you. If you want to be spiteful or vengeful, go ahead," Pitch said as he held her hand tightly.

"Was that your way of saying you love me?"

"Yes."

AN: Please review, thanks for reading. Expect a longer update in the upcoming week, or perhaps sooner.


	5. Chapter 5: Sunset

Ch 5

AN: Thank You all for reviewing, following and favoriting.

"Well then, this has been a pleasure, but I'm afraid I must be going now," squeaked Pitch as he headed towards the exit.

"You're not going anywhere mate," said Bunnymund as he grabbed a hold of Pitch's shoulder.

"Do you really want to test me? You don't what I'm capable of anymore," Pitch growled as he tried to pull himself away from Bunnymund.

"Ve're just going to ask you a few questions," North said cautiously.

"Well, I don't believe I should be your top priority, since the person who is capable of putting the world into eternal darkness is having a destructive rage," Pitch said coyly. The guardians huddled in a corner together and began whispering frantically.

"Tooth vill go after her," North said.

"Even the guinea pig who throws sticks is better suited to protect her," Pitch said, staring Bunnymund in the eyes.

"I'll do it," Jack said quietly wanting to relieve the tension.

"No. I change my mind send the pixie, just not the kid," Pitch said slightly uncomfortably. The other Guardians gave him a questioning look.

"Why not me?" Jack asked as Pitch avoided his gaze.

"She pities you. She'll try to help you," Pitch said.

"I'm not broken," Jack said.

"I didn't say you were. She has a way to make people laugh, forget, and lo-" Pitch began.

"You don't want to share her with anyone else. You know she hates us, so we're not a threat. But, she doesn't hate Jack. You're scared she'll spend time with someone else, someone who has feelings and she'll leave you. Jack, go after her!" Tooth yelled.

Without a second's hesitation, Jack Frost had flown out the broken window. Pitch just paced back and forth and began laughing hysterically.

"You think you know us? Know me?" Pitch rambled on.

"Ask me some questions then! Get to know me!"

Aurora was under the ice. She was swimming under the ice of the North Pole trying not to explode. Water helped neutralize her powers. Water didn't conduct light that much. It stopped the piercing flashes of light she sent out caused by her emotions. She had been in control so long she had forgotten how simply terrifying it was to feel out of control. What it was like to feel that she could destroy the world with a flash... She was drowning herself to stop herself from hurting anyone else. At first, she had thought that when she first plunged in the water it would wear off. But it didn't...She stayed longer and held her breath, but it wouldn't end. Her body painfully convulsed as light kept pouring out of her.

Then she felt dizzy, which was strange. She could hold her breath for long periods of time. But, water was one of her weakness after all, it took a toll on her body. As she tried to swim up she found the hole she had slipped through frozen over. She screamed and banged on the ice, making her knuckles raw. It produced the tiniest of cracks, but immediately began to freeze over again. She turned her head to see feet walking on the ice... barefoot. She screamed again knowing the ice was going to get thicker every moment he was here. So she banged louder.

Jack had begun looking around the Pole, around glaciers and under the fresh snow. He knew she was still there, somewhere. He went down and began walking on the surface of the ice. That's when he saw it. Aurora's jacket and boots were discarded and covered with a new coat of snow. He knew. She was in the water somewhere. The water he had just frozen over.

"Aurora!" he yelled as he ran around the ice. Then he saw her he saw a hand against the surface of the and began beating his staff down on it, trying to break the ice. When the ice cracked Jack got down on his knees to pull her now limp body up. He shrieked in frustration when he found no pulse and began to do chest compressions. She stayed lying there limp, and he did mouth to mouth quickly.

"Come on, Aurora. Don't die on me! You can't... God why do I have freeze everything I come into contact with!"

Jack felt pressure on his arm as nails dug into his forearm skin. Aurora began sputtering and coughing up water, as he hovered above her face. Jack sighed and brushed back his hair with his hand.

"Here, let me help you up. We have to get back to the Workshop. Moon! You're freezing!" Jack babbled.

Aurora sat up and began silently cursing to herself.

"Is Pitch there?" she asked wearily. Jack genuine smile grew into a smirk.

"I just saved your life and the first thing you ask about is Pitch?"

"I wouldn't have needed saving if someone hadn't frozen the lake!"

"What the hell were you even doing in the lake?!"

"Not vaporizing the world because I was fucking pissed off! Water calms me"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, oh."

The two got up and began to walk back to the workshop, until Aurora suddenly rocketed into the air and began flying quickly to the workshop. Jack laughed and sped right after her on the wind, and tapped on her shoulder causing her to shriek.

"You can't lose me!" he said childishly, sticking out his tongue. Aurora let a smile slip and gave him a little shove, and he shoved her back. This went on as they got closer and closer to the broken window at the workshop, without noticing. That is until they fell right through the window and onto the floor rolling and laughing on top of each other. When they stopped rolling, Jack was on top of Aurora with his hands on either side of her, his face only a few inches from hers. They didn't move, but just kept laughing for a few more seconds.

Jack felt a shove to his side, as Pitch kicked him, but it only resulted in Jack losing his balance and collapsing on top of Aurora. Pitch pulled up Aurora and shoved Jack aside once more for good measure. Pitch hugged her and smiled slightly at her.

"Why are you so cold and wet?" Pitch asked.

"I was in the water... then it froze over because of Fr-" Aurora began.

"I saved her! She was unconscious and I did mouth to mouth and yeah, so uh don't give me a lecture about being irresponsible," Jack interjected.

"You did mouth to mouth?" asked Aurora. She gave Pitch a look and suddenly the whole floor was covered in black sand and the Guardians fell to sleep, except Sandy who easily deflected the sand.

"Sandy, we're not trying to hurt anyone, but I have a secret. The less who know about the better. Ok?"

Aurora asked. Sandy was walking around turning his friend's nightmares into dreams.

AN: Please review.


End file.
